


think of me

by vesuvivian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuvivian/pseuds/vesuvivian
Summary: Jason has a talk with Grayson about keeping you safe.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 29





	think of me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work from around 2016-ish that I found while navigating through my writing tag on my oldest tumblr blog, lol. I tweaked it a bit and decided to post it on here. Reader is gender neutral, which is why I used they/them pronouns.

“Dick, you need to protect them for me, please.” Richard was eating his lucky charms, as he was staring right into his brother’s piercing, blue eyes. Jason's eyes spoke of pain, something that was rare in his demeanor. Grayson looked over to a picture of you and him, it was over two years ago when you both pursued a relationship, and Jason was left to deal with his own feelings; or at least that’s what Jason felt, but that's not the whole story.

Dick knew Jason felt something for you, but he wasn’t sure how strong it was. He didn’t imagine it was more than just attraction, because that’s all Jason had let on; his younger brother wasn't big on giving life anecdotes that didn't involve some form of trauma while making light of them. If Jason was asking this of him, Grayson knew that you were part of something much bigger, or precious, to the one that donned the red hood. But something felt different about Jason this time; he could repress his feelings, tame them, wrestled with them if he had to, and knew the right time to show them; sometimes they would explode, though, if they were too much to handle...and right now, they seemed to be everywhere.

“Of course, I’ll protect them, Jay, how could I not? I love them.” Grayson reassured the man in front of him. Jason gave his older brother a small smile when he heard his answer.

Jason loved you, too. You were his fondest memory; whenever he shivers at night, he remembers how your hand felt entwined with his, and how you giggled at his goofiness. You made his life a little better while growing up-before he died. Maybe it was young love, and maybe-he thought-he hadn’t had a big impact on your life, but you showed him something not a lot of people had done before. You showed him that it is possible to accept someone fully, flaws and all; their past? That already happened, there was no point in checking on old receipts. The future? It has yet to come, and you weren’t going to chase after unforeseeable ghosts. The present is what mattered to you, and he adored how you lived in the now, unlike him, who sometimes fell prey to old monsters and bygone grudges.

Dick looked at a picture of the two of you, you were both laughing, wearing party hats that boldly said ‘Happy New Year’; it was the best New Year’s party he had experienced, especially with you by his side. You met at the Blüdhaven police department, with him being an officer, and you being a detective. He looked toward Jason, who seemed to get lost in your smile. Dick couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn at the sight of his lovesick brother. It pained him to see Jason yearn for love, and have it so close, but never allowing it to come near. Jason likes to keep a safe distance from his feelings, but he could never keep a safe distance from how he feels towards you.

You haven’t seen him since his passing, when you were only fifteen, and he intended to keep it that way. He was always careful to not be around you, and for you to never notice him. It would come off as too much of a shock for you to know he’s alive, or at least, someone who you think looks like him; every day he hoped that he wouldn’t just suddenly stumble upon you on the street.

“You know…They spoke about you once.” Jason snapped his head away from the picture and looked at Dick, with his eyebrows raised.

“Really? What did they say?” Jason’s eyes glistened, his heart beats slightly kicked into gear. Dick smiled, because all they ever said were sweet things.

“They mentioned a lot of great things about you, and even believed if you hadn’t passed away, it was more than likely that the both of you would have spent your lives together. They _really_ loved you, you know?” Replied Grayson with a smile. Jason laughed to himself, because rarely did anyone speak highly of him these days, yet _another_ reason why he wouldn’t want to find you again. He wouldn’t want to shatter the image you had of him. Dick sighed. “Jason, if you want, I can let them go. I hate seeing you like this.” Jason’s face shifted from confused, to surprised, and finally to an angry expression.

“ _Let them go?_ And _then_ what, Dick? You expect me to just walk up to their door, and say: 'Oh, hey, yeah, I’m back from the dead, let’s get back together!’ That’s not how this works, Grayson.” Dick bit the inside of his cheek, knowing his offer was impulsive, but he meant it; Jason deserved good things, just like he did. Jason placed his red helmet over his head.

“Look, I know you’re trying to be a good brother and all, but don’t do this. _They_ love _you_ , Dick. And I might envy you for it, but don’t break their heart for me. They’ve moved on, and I have to do the same eventually. Just please make sure to love them and protect them.” The helmeted man pleaded. Dick nodded, and Jason swung his legs over Dick’s window. “See ya some other time, Dickie-Wing.” Dick rolled his eyes and laughed at Jason’s stupid nickname for him. He closed the window behind Jason, and just like clockwork, the apartment door swung open, and through it came the love of his life: you.


End file.
